Tura and Me
by Bridgeport
Summary: All the witches and wizards have a daemon. Harry's daemon is a little different... like that's a surprise. He is Harry Potter after all.
1. Chapter 1

Tura and Me

Author — Bridgeport

Disclaimer — Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Genre — Crossover Harry Potter/ His Dark Materials

Rating — PG

Summary — All the witches and wizards have a daemon. Harry's daemon is a little different... like that's a surprise. He _is_ Harry Potter after all.

 **Read this before you start this fanfiction!** — This fanfiction is a cross-over between _Harry Potter_ and the _His Dark Materials_ series. In _His Dark Materials_ all the people have a "Familiar" (they are called daemons in the books.) A daemon is a part of a person's soul that is not inside of you. Instead, the part of your soul is a the daemon. The daemon walks and talks to you.

The shape a daemon takes is connected to a person's personality. If you are kind your daemon might be a bunny, for instance. If you are sly your daemon might be a cat or a snake.

It is taboo to touch another person's daemon. You should only handle your daemon—no one elses.

Your daemon can talk back to you and to other people, too.

Check out the _His Dark Materials_ series by Philip Pullman to learn more about daemons.

* * *

"I didn't think they'd be this angry," Harry mumbled to his companion. A small figure was curled in his lap. It was a soft, shaking bunny.

"I told you not to goad Dudley, Harry," the bunny said. "Now, we won't be able to go to the zoo with the rest of them."

"It's better that we don't go. We'd just be miserable," Harry muttered.

"Liar."

"Out, you! Out!" a voice said.

The door to the cupboard under the stairs was pulled open. Harry's Aunt Petunia stood there with a glare on her pinched features. She crossed her arms over her chest in a show of annoyance.

"I said 'Out,' Boy," Petunia said.

"I'm out, I'm out," Harry rushed. Harry's bunny-friend hopped off of his lap and followed Harry as he exited the cupboard.

"Will I be able to go to the zoo with you, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a plaintive tone. "I won't be a bother."

His Aunt scowled. "You'll have to come with us. Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She won't be able to watch you."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Now go on and shower. Vernon, Dudley and I are going to finish breakfast. You should be ready by then," she said.

Harry nodded. He headed upstairs with his Familiar, Tura, trailing after him like she usually did.

Aunt Petunia couldn't see his Familiar. Neither could his Uncle Vernon, his cousin Dudley or anyone else in the neighborhood. He figured that out a long time ago—and he knew that was a good thing.

If they could see Tura, then they could take him away.

"We've never gone to the zoo before," Harry said to his one and only friend as he entered the loo. "Do you think the other animals will see you?"

"I don't know," Tura said. "I hope not. They might be hungry."

"You don't need to worry," Harry said. He gave his Familiar a soothing scratch behind his floppy ears. "All you need to do is to stick close to me."

"Why don't you think your family can see me, Harry?" Tura said after a moment.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"Do you think it's because of all the odd things we can do?" Tura asked.

Harry stepped into the shower. Tura turned into a golden retriever and hopped into the bathtub. "You mean… the 'unnatural things?'" Harry asked softly.

Tura nodded her head.

"Yes, I think so," Harry confided. "But let's not talk about it now. We're going to the zoo!"

"Yay!" Tura said.

* * *

The zoo was fantastic. Harry managed to get a knickerbocker glory ice-cream like his cousin, Dudley. His Aunt seemed to be in a good mood, so Harry asked her for one with the most pathetic smile he could muster.

After the knickerbocker glory, Harry decided to separate from his family for the day. He didn't want to ruin the good will between him and the Dursley's.

"I'll meet you at the entrance in an hour," Harry said.

"Fine," Aunt Petunia said with a sniff of disdain.

Harry checked out the monkeys, the giraffes and the elephants among other animals.

He avoided the reptile house.

"Today was a great day," Harry said to Tura hours later. They were in the cupboard under the stairs and were prepared to go to sleep.

"It was," Tura agreed. "And the animals... they could see me."

"Yeah," Harry said in a low voice. "They could."

* * *

Review, please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tura and Me

Author — Bridgeport

Disclaimer — Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Genre — Crossover (Harry Potter / His Dark Materials)

Rating — PG

Summary — All the witches and wizards have a daemon. Harry's daemon is a little different... like that's a surprise. He _is_ Harry Potter after all.

 **Read this before you start this fanfiction!** — This fanfiction is a cross-over between _Harry Potter_ and the _His Dark Materials_ series. In _His Dark Materials_ all the people have a "Familiar" (they are called daemons in the books.) A daemon is a part of a person's soul that is not inside of you. Instead, the part of your soul is a the daemon. The daemon walks and talks to you.

The shape a daemon takes is connected to a person's personality. If you are kind your daemon might be a bunny, for instance. If you are sly your daemon might be a cat or a snake.

It is taboo to touch another person's daemon. You should only handle your daemon—no one elses.

Your daemon can talk back to you and to other people, too.

Check out the _His Dark Materials_ series by Philip Pullman to learn more about daemons.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Did you see him?" someone asked. It was Professor Quirrell. It was a surprise that he could speak without stammering. A silver lynx trolled around the legs of the spindly chair he sat on.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Were you able to check on his well-being? How did he seem?" another voice said. Professor McGonagall adjusted the spectacles perched on her nose. Her daemon, a cat with orange and white stripes, sat on her lap. She petted it with her bony hands.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. His daemon—a peacock—strutted back and forth behind the professor's majestic chair. His daemon (like Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's) was unlike the others. Their daemons were colored. Professor Dumbledore's daemon was rarer still. It looked like a real animal.

At the moment, his daemon named Faux was stretching its feathers to display its vibrant plumage— a bright red, an imperial green and a deep, dark purple. "Yes. I was able to see him. He went out with his family to the zoo. I believe it was his cousin's birthday. He seemed well enough."

Professor McGonagall nodded in approval. Professor Snape rolled his eyes. A small black bat sat on his shoulder. It had shiny white fangs and unblinking, blood-red eyes.

"Well, that's quite lovely to hear," Professor Sprout said. A large silver hedgehog sat between her feet. It was sniffing around as if it were trying to figure out how to burrow beneath the castle's stone floor. "When will you be sending his letter, Professor McGonagall?"

"Soon," she responded. "Very soon.

"And then… things will begin," Professor Dumbledore said.

Snape snorted. "Oh, joy."

* * *

"I have something for you, Harry," Tura said. She was muffled due to small white object placed between her teeth. She was a dog again. _She likes being the golden retriever_ , Harry noted.

"Not right now, Tura," Harry said quietly. He was crouched below the window of the Dursley's home. He was eavesdropping to hear what was happening on the news. He did that from time to time. The Dursley's didn't like it when he sat with them to watch the television.

"But, Harry, I think it's important. An owl dropped it."

Harry frowned. "An owl? A real owl?"

"Yes, a real owl! Open it! C'mon, open it!"

"Tura, sssshhh, be quiet," Harry said just in case the Dursley's heard her—though they never heard her before. But Harry decided to listen to his Familiar. He crawled out from the flower bed he was crouched on and made his way to the back of the house. Tura followed.

He found his favorite spot—a large oak tree with strong, wide branches. He pulled himself up onto a tree branch and tried to find a comfortable spot to sit. "Okay, let's have it," he finally said.

Tura used her teeth to place the object in Harry's hand. He examined it closely.

It was a letter. The letter was white with bright, emerald green ink on the back. It read, simply this—

Mr. H Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry stared. "The cupboard under the…" He gulped. "How could they know that, Tura? How could they know?"

"That's what it says, Harry? That's what it says?"

"Yes."

"Really? I- I don't know, Harry. But maybe it will explain more in the letter. Go on and open it… I've been waiting on pins and needles to find out what it says!"

Harry nodded. He carefully opened the letter.

He would have laughed and thrown it away… if he didn't have Tura. Suddenly, it seemed like all the answers to the universe were upon him.

"Tura… it says I'm a wizard!"

* * *

Review, please. Thanks.


End file.
